A Haunted Christmas
"A Haunted Christmas" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the cartoon show episode "Haunted Smurfs", which in itself is adapted from the comic book story "The Hunger Of The Smurfs". About The Story This adaptation is basically a response to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf adaptation of "The Hunger Of The Smurfs", to turn it into a Christmas story. Its surprise ending was something created to finish it off on a mysterious note. Plot Summary Smurfette tells Empath and Polaris of her first Christmas in the Smurf Village, of how they have carefully prepared for the coming of winter by filling the storehouse, but a fire that broke out in the storehouse destroyed everything the Smurfs had, causing them to flee the village in the hopes of finding both shelter and food. In a mysterious castle that they have found, the Smurfs at first assume that it hasn't been lived in for years, only to soon come across what appeared to be a headless knight in armor patrolling its hallways. They discover that instead of their being actual ghosts, the castle is being "haunted" by an old man named Mr. Poppery who claims that there is an actual ghost who's been stealing all the food and treasure in his house. The Smurfs reveal that this "ghost" turns out to be a hungry rat, and with all the treasure restored, Mr. Poppery rewards the Smurfs with enough food to last them all winter. Title Translations * French -- Noël hanté * Spanish -- Una Navidad embrujado * German -- Ein Geister Weihnachten * Italian -- Di Natale stregata * Dutch -- Een spookt Kerstmis The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ Songs * "Green Leaves" * "Jingle Bells" * "Streams Of Sarsaparilla Ale" * "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen (instrumental only) Notes * Dimwitty getting his tongue stuck on an icicle after the first snowfall is based on the Smurf Of Christmas Past scene from The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol. * Tapper also mentions about the Nativity scene in "Empath And The Red-Nosed Reindeer". * Narrator and Tapper both recite prayers for the Christmas dinner in the present time period of the story that are also used for the Harvest Feast. * Lord Poppery's appearance in this story is based on the cartoon show version. * Tapper referring to himself as a "creature of fleshly passions" is what the author calls his equivalent of saying "I'm only human" without the character identifying himself as a human. Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath and Polaris only appear within the framing of the story. Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeill * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Vanity -- Mark Meer * Grouchy -- Steve Blum * Lazy -- Tom Kenny * Tracker -- Adam Howden * Nabby -- Greg Cipes * Dimwitty -- Shaun White * Chatty -- James Franco * Nosey -- Seth Rogen * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Narrator -- Tom Kane Others * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations Category:December holidays stories Category:Story main pages Category:Horror stories Category:Winter stories Category:Stories about haunted houses Category:Quest stories